Cel na ten sezon jest jeden: Wygrać!
Totalna Porażka: Powrót Przegranych - Odcinek 1 Chris: '''Chefie podasz mi mikrofon? '''Chef: '''Ale który? Ten wyjęty z kibla czy ten zaawansowany, który należy do mnie... ;D '''Chris: '''Nieważne... Witam ludzie z całego Świata! Wraca wasz kochany Chris i dobra wiadomość - zebraliśmy fundusze na ten sezon! :) To będzie coś... Znajdujemy się na wyspie Autumn. Wyspa ta jest w 100% naturalna, ale pojawią się na niej nowe zwierzęta takie, jak np... Nagle pojawia się goryl, który przytula Chrisa. '''Chris: '''To nie było w planie... dusisz mnie... xD pomocy!!! Chef patrzył na to obojętnie popijając kawę. Po chwili goryl puścił Chrisa i poszedł w las. '''Chris: '''Ok. Temat zwierząt pomijamy xD 16 znanych wam uczestników będzie tu rywalizować o milion dolarów i wieczną sławę xD Wrócą te luksusy dla wygranych... ach! Hotel Spa McLean... Zasady nie uległy jakoś zmianie... Przegrana drużyna uda się na ceremonię, w której jedna osoba nie dostanie pianki. Nie przydłużajmy... po prostu zaczynajmy tą Totalną Porażkę: Powrót Przegranych!!! Wyspa Autumn Powitanie Uczestników Chris i Chef stali na molo oczekując na zawodników. '''Chris: '''Show należy zacząć oczywiście od powitania zawodników :) '''Chef: '''Myślałem, że zaczniemy od finału xD '''Chris: '''Eee... nie. :P O. Widzę pierwszą osobę! Łódką na wyspę przypłynęła Bridgette. '''Chris: '''Witaj Bridgette! ;) '''Bridgette: '''Tak, cześć. Jestem tu pierwsza? '''Chris: '''Tak xD '''Bridgette: '''I oby tak się to dla mnie skończyło :) Poszła na bok. Pojawiła się następna osoba na molo. '''Chris: '''Dave! '''Dave: '''Powiedz mi dwie rzeczy: #Czy w tym sezonie nie będzie nic na co jestem uczulony? (bo nie mam lekarstw -.-) #I czy w tym sezonie nie będzie tej Sky...? '''Chris: '''Nie wiem xD '''Bridgette: '''Mógłbyś być dla niej milszy... '''Dave: '''Nie wiesz nic! Ja wygram to show! Tak! I Sky będzie miała kłopoty, bo wykupię mafię, by ją zabili (demoniczny śmiech)! '''Bridgette: '''Aha... Nagle przypływają na wyspę Amy i Samey. '''Amy: '''Poczujesz smak porażki siostruniu ;D '''Samey: '''Jeżeli się nie potknę, ale raczej to ty poczujesz ten smak ;D '''Amy: '''Pfe... i mówi to osoba, która jest ode mnie we wszystkim gorsza. :P '''Samey: '''Serio? xD Wydaje mi się, że jesteś mało warta, gdyż tak o sobie mówisz ;) '''Amy: '''Chodzi przecież o ciebie... '''Samey: '''Ale jestem przecież tylko twoją kopią (please) '''Amy: '''A wiesz co ci powiem... '''Dave: '''Zamknąć mordy!!! ;-; Bridgette nie wytrzymała i wrzuciła Dave'a do wody. '''Amy: Samey stara się być ostra... Pfe... już się boję xD Może to przez to, że za każdym razem utrudniałam życie... Czasami się zastanawiam jednak czy warto być taką złą :/ Samey: Amy może sobie o milionie śnić :P Tak myślę, że mam dobre predyspozycje na bycie antagonistką :) Mogę wykorzystać Amy np. do swoich celów, a potem ją wywalić. :) Widać dwie sterówki, które ścigają się do wyspy. Nagle obie pojawiają się w tym samym czasie. Jo: '''Ha! Byłam lepsza o 1 sekundę! :P '''Brick: '''A skąd taka dokładność sojuszniczko Jo? W sumie masz rację. (zasalutował) '''Jo: '''Bo koleś wiesz, że... '''Samey: '''Frajerze ty się jej dajesz? Co z ciebie za facet? Pfe... i tak mnie to wali. '''Bridgette: '''Samey... nie poznaję cię. '''Samey: '''Ale ja jestem ta dobra. Ludzie ogarnijcie się... '''Bridgette: '''Nawet Amy jest od ciebie spokojniejsza. :/ '''Samey: Ta Bridgette broni Amy... czuję się okropnie i powiem tylko jedno: Zemsta na Amy musi być. Amy: '''Siostra nie kompromituj się. Spokojnie i sorry... '''Samey: '''Sorry... (ziew) '''Brick: Jo mną rządzi, jak chce... hmmm ta Amy mówi dobrze. Przecież ona mną pomiata. Pokażę jej kto tu rządzi ;) (Nagle zgasło światło) Brick: Ciemno! Pomocy!!! (Zsikał się) Ach!!! :) Nagle pojawiła się następna osoba... Junior. Chris: '''Witaj młody. Junior podszedł do niego. '''Junior: '''To ty jesteś Chris? :O '''Chris: '''Jak żywy :D '''Junior: '''Super! '''Junior: Witajcie ludzie z całego Świata i rodzino :) Wiecie, że wiele trenowałem, by wystąpić tu. Schudłem z kilka kilogramów i jestem ciekawy czy poznam jakąś dziewczynę... (palm) Co ja mówię xD Jo: 'Ty mały -> szybko wylecisz ;D To nie program JUNIOR Totalnej Porażki xD '''Junior: '''Spoko, ale się ciebie nie boję. :) '''Jo: '''Na pewno?! '''Junior: '''W ogóle, a co chcesz mnie tak poderwać? ;D '''Jo: '''Ciebie... w zyciu xD '''Junior: '"Życiu" - skoro chcesz być dziewczyną moją to najpierw naucz się wszystkich zasad ortografii. Poszedł w swoim kierunku. Pojawili się kolejni zawodnicy. Widać całujących się Dakotę i Sama. 'Samey: '''Możecie przestać! W ogóle do siebie nie pasujecie! '''Amy: '''Siostra lepiej milcz... eh :/ '''Dakota: '''Nie będziesz mi mówić co mam robić Amy! Znam twoje sztuczki... -.- '''Amy: '(palm)! Co ty gadasz... 'Samey: '''Gada o tobie Amy... ;) '''Sam: '''Dakota chodź! Ludzie gdzie ja jestem? :O '''Samey: '''W piekle ;) Nagle Dakota się rzuciła, ale na tą z czerniakiem, czyli Amy. '''Samey: '''Uff! Pojawiła się kolejna osoba. '''DJ: '''Witam ziomy! Przybił pionę z Chrisem. '''DJ: '''A co tu tak groźnie? :/ '''Samey: '''To wina Amy. :) '''Bridgette: '''Akurat... '''DJ: '''Ugotuję coś i zrobi się łagodniej :) '''Reszta: '''Tak! :D '''Dave: '''Tylko bez łusek, skór, tłuszczu, ślin... '''Bridgette: '(ziew) Nagle pojawił się kolejny uczestnik. '''Reszta: '''WHAT!? :O Był to Pete. '''Jo: '''JAK!? '''Pete: '''Srak xD '''Jo: Nie wiem, jak go przyjęli, ale nawet 1 dnia nie przeżyje xD Pete: Sponsorzy... są, jak... nie mam pojęcia xD Ale mi pomogli się tu dostać xD ''' Potem pojawiła się następna osoba. '''Trent: '''Hejka. Coś tu za głośno. '''Bridgette: '''Też mnie to denerwuje. Liczę, że w końcu to show się zacznie :) '''Trent: '''A, to fajnie. '''Brick: '''Witaj kolego. :) '''Trent: '''Cześć. '''Jo: '''Robi się ciekawie... xD '''Trent: '''Ale tu pięknie :) Po chwili ciszy przyjeżdżają promem: Tom i Jen. '''Jen: '''Witajcie kochani fani z całego Świata :D '''Tom: '''Ta wyspa zasługuje na wygląd w jakości HD ;) '''Chris: '''Ona jest jakości HD xD '''Bridgette: '''Czyli jednak jest sztuczna. '''Chris: '''Nie. A teraz na wyspie się pojawi twoja koleżanka ;D '''Bridgette: '''Kto niby? Nagle na molo wpada Eva spychając Jen i Toma do wody. '''Reszta: '''Tylko nie ona! '''Bridgette: '''Eh... :/ '''Eva: '''I żeby było jasne... ja to wygram!!! '''Jo: '''Jeżeli ci pozwolę xD Eva powaliła Jo na ziemię. '''Eva: '''Ktoś chce jeszcze coś powiedzieć?! ;-; '''Eva: Wygram ten jebany program, bo mi się to należy! Chris: '''No i nasza ostatnia zawodniczka: Jasmine! '''Jasmine: '''Witam! Miło będzie z wami rywalizować i współpracować. ;) '''Samey: '''Jeżeli tylko wytrzymasz 1 odc. ;D '''Jasmine: '''Hę!? Samey co to miało znaczyć? :/ '''Samey: '''Nieważne to Amy była. '''Samey: Muszę pokazać, jak Amy jest wredna, bo jest. Jasmine: Samey mnie zmartwiła i nie wiem co o tym myśleć. Będę musiała się przyjrzeć tej sprawie dokładniej... Podział Drużyn Chris: '''Witam was na wyspie Autumn ;) To tu będziecie walczyć o milion dolarów. A więc najpierw czas was czas was podzielić... '''Samey: '''Chris... nie przedłużaj. '''Chris: '''Nie przerywaj Amy... bo wylecisz ;) A więc: *Amy *Samey *Bridgette *Jo *Brick *Trent *Sam *i Pete. Od dziś jesteście Troskliwymi Szczupakami! ;) '''Trent: '''Co w szczupakach troskliwego? '''Chris: '''Nie wiem... to Chef wymyślał nazwy ;) '''Chef: '''Aha... '''Chris: '''A druga drużyna, czyli: *Jen *Tom *Dakota *Jasmine *Junior *Dave *DJ *Eva. Od dziś jesteście Przyjaznymi Niedźwiedziami! ;) '''Dave: '''Ta... wspaniale (sarkazm) Co jeszcze? '''Chris: '''Zanim zacznę wyzwanie to powiem tylko, że do tego sezonu powraca... Hotel Spa! - Który czeka na zwycięzców ;D '''Uczestnicy: '''JUHU!!! Tak! :D '''Chris: '''A przegrany będą musieli spać starym domku :) '''Uczestnicy: '''Ech... '''Chris: '''No co tak stoicie? xD Na plażę i zaczynamy wyzwanie! Wyzwanie '''Chris: '''Waszym zadaniem będzie odnaleźć Hotel Spa :) Drużyna, która tam się pojawi pierwsza... wygra i trafi do Hotelu Spa. A przegrani pójdą na ceremonię. Start! Drużyny pobiegły w równe strony. Niedźwiedzie '''DJ: '''Jak myślicie? Dobrze idziemy? '''Jasmine: '''Spoko. Wygrany to ;) '''Dakota: '''A skąd taka pewność siebie? '''Jasmine: '''Po prostu to wiem. '''Dakota: '''Szkoda, że nie ma w tej drużynie Sama :/ '''Jasmine: '''Nie myśl o nim, bo to cię zgubi. '''Dakota: Ta wysoka chce mną rządzić - Dlaczego? Jen: '''Wow Dakota! - Zmieniłaś koszulkę i muszę przyznać, że pasuje do ciebie. '''Dakota: '''Dzięki, ty też wyglądasz spoko. '''Tom: '''Spoko? Ona wygląda, jak profesjonalistka! '''Jen: '''Po prostu spoko. :) '''Eva: '''Jeżeli mnie wyeliminujecie pierwszą to wam coś zrobię! '''Dave: '''Pfe... wcale się ciebie nie boję ty... Wzięła go za szyję i nim rzuciła. '''Dave: '''Au! Moje kości! '''Junior: '''Ludzie może zamiast się tak kłócić to posłuchacie mnie? '''Reszta: '''Dlaczego? xD '''Junior: '''Wydaje mi się, że widzę Hotel. Za mną! ;) '''Dakota: '''Mamy się słuchać tego małego? xD '''Jasmine: '''Zaufajmy mu, w końcu nic nie tracimy. '''Dakota: '''W sumie racja. Poszli za Juniorem. Szczupaki '''Trent: '''Jak tam Brick? Wciąż jesteś kadetem? '''Brick: '''Awansowałem :) Ale niezbyt lubię się chwalić. '''Trent: '''Brawo! Liczę, że twoje umiejętności przydadzą się w drużynie. '''Brick: '''Tak jest kolego. '''Jo: '''Rozmawiacie ze sobą jakbyście się znali... '''Trent: '''A dopiero teraz się pierwszy raz widzimy. '''Jo: '''Aha... '''Brick: '''Jo -> Muszę przyznać, że wstałaś dziś lewą nogą ;) '''Jo: '''Nie... Trent i Brick -> Co wy na to, byśmy zawarli sojusz? Nikt nam nie podskoczy w etapie drużyn. '''Brick: '''Sojusz z Jo? Hmmm... '''Trent: '''Niech będzie. '''Brick: '''Zgoda. '''Brick: Z wrogiem zawsze najlepiej się pracuje, ale chyba to inaczej brzmiało... Jo: Potrzebuję ich, bo chcę to wygrać. Jeżeli uznam, że są mi zbędni to się ich pozbędę. Jednak sojusz to sojusz. Pete: '''Dawniej to młodzież była kimś, a teraz to tylko banda debilnych... '''Reszta: '''Zamknij się! '''Amy: '''Jeju... to, że gada to nie znaczy, że trzeba na niego tak krzyczeć... '''Samey: '''I mówi to osoba, która wnerwia wszystko co jest dookoła. :P '''Bridgette: '''Jak na razie to ty mnie wnerwiasz Samey... '''Jo: '''Przecież to Amy... bo przecież widać po charakterach. '''Bridgette: '''Nie wydaje mi się Jo :/ O. Widzę już Hotel! '''Sam: '''Dakota!!! Czemu!!! :'( Kocham Cię Dakota!!! :'( KOCHAM!!! Nie! Nie! Czemu nie jesteśmy razem!? Gdzie moje konsole!? GDZIE!? '''Samey: Jeszcze chwila, a coś mu zrobię... ;-; Trent: To trzeba leczyć :/ Niedźwiedzie i Szczupaki Nagle obie drużyny biegły w stronę drzwi hotelowych. Zmieniały się pozycjami co sekundę. Jednak pierwsza do Hotelu dotarła drużyna... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Przyjaznych Niedźwiedzi. Chris: '''I ty samym drużyna Przyjaznych Niedźwiedzi wygrywa dzisiejsze wyzwanie i spędzi dziś noc w Hotelu Spa! '''Niedźwiedzie: '''Super! :D '''Dakota: '''Jednak miałeś rację Junior... dobrze. Oby tylko Sama nie wywalili... :/ '''Junior: Nie ma za co. Chris: 'A Szczupaki -> Widzimy się na ceremonii... '''Szczupaki: '''Eh... :( Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Witam na pierwszej ceremonii eliminacji! Oddaliście już głosy. Dziś pianki lądują do... ... ... ... ..Bridgette! ... ... ..Trenta! ... ... ..Bricka! Trent i Brick przybili sobie pionę. '''Chris: '''W grze zostaje również... ... ... ... ..Jo! ... ... ..Pete (0) i... ... ... ... ... ..Samey! (2) Zostali: Amy - Uważana jesteś za tą złą i wcale się im nie dziwię... oraz Sam - Bardziej wolałeś użalać się nad sobą niż skupić się na drużynie. Jednak stosunkiem głosów 2-4 z programem pożegna się... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Amy obryzała paznokcie, a Sam miał zmieszaną minę. ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'Sam! Amy zostajesz! Amy: '''Uff! '''Sam: '''Trudno... wybaczcie, że nie byłem z wami. Smutno mi trochę :/ '''Bridgette: '''Trzymaj się ziom. :) '''Sam: '''Spoko. Nagle Sam pojawił się w Armacie Wstydu. '''Dakota: '''Sam -> Uważaj na siebie! '''Sam: '''Dakota, jak miło cię słyszeć... Chris nagle wystrzelił Sama. '''Sam: '''Wygraj toooooooo... Dakota pomachała Samowi. '''Chris: '''Jeden z głowy... Została 15! Kto następny ujrzy dno armaty? Czy Amy (a może to Samey...) namiesza? Koniecznie oglądajcie następne odcinki... '''Totalnej Porażki: Powrotu Przegranych!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Powrót Przegranych - Odcinki